


Support

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is the best, Depression, Gen, M/M, Supportive chris, VictUuri, Yuuri needs advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Victor's not being Victor, and Yuuri doesn't know what to do.





	

                Yuuri didn’t worry the first day. At least, he tried not to. There could be lots of explanations for why Victor didn’t want to get out of bed. For why he was listless when he finally did get up. For why he seemed to have erected a wall Yuuri couldn’t get around.

            The second day, Yuuri stopped trying not to worry. Victor tried harder the second day. He pulled himself out of bed at a more normal hour, though Yuuri could see how much the action cost him. Victor pretended to be excited about the food set before him. (Though he still pushed it around instead of eating it, sneaking bites to Maccachin when he thought no one was watching.) Yuuri decided that drastic measures were needed and stole Victor’s phone, desperate for someone, anyone to call about what was going on with Victor. After entirely too long fighting the Cyrillic alphabet and Google translate. Yuuri stared at his options. He could call Yakov, Victor’s former and soon to be again coach, or he could call Christophe Giacometti.

            It wasn’t much of a choice in the end.

            “Chris? Yeah, this is Yuuri…yes Japanese Yuri… I… I think I need your help. Victor is not acting like Victor. It’s like he’s a robot trying to be Victor and not getting it quite right. And… he’s not talking to me. He’s just shutting me out!” Yuuri growled in frustration.

            “Ah, that’s where we are, then,” Chris said. Yuuri made a strangled, confused noise.

            “You and Victor aren’t that different,” Chris told him. “You…” Chris paused, searching for the right word. “You struggle with anxiety, yes? Makes it hard for you to skate sometimes?”

            “Yes,” Yuuri answered slowly, not understanding where Chris was going.

            “Victor shuts down. Life… hurts him, sometimes, I think. It’s just too much, and he closes up under the pressure,” Chris told Yuuri.

            “So Victor is… depressed?” Yuuri questioned.

            “Ja, that is the word! Just be there for him, Yuuri.”

 

            Yuuri stared at the phone in his hands, as if it could tell him how to approach Victor. He remembered what he had said to Victor in the parking garage in China. “I’ll stay by you, Victor,” he whispered with determination.

 

            Yuuri found Victor in his room, laying on the bed, staring on at the ceiling. Yuuri sat by his head, and started brushing his bangs.

            “No matter what, Victor. That’s what I promised you. No matter what. If you want to talk about it, I’ll be here.” Victor still didn’t say anything, just caught Yuuri’s hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. And that’s when Yuuri knew, no matter what the two of them went through, they could get through it together.


End file.
